1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a communication apparatus having a document data storing function for storing received document data and a Web service function for displaying the received document data to an external apparatus via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, there is proposed a system connecting a facsimile machine(s) (network facsimile machine) to a communication network and enabling the facsimile machine to transfer its received documents to an external apparatus(es) via the communication network (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-232634).
In using a conventional network facsimile apparatus in such system, the user of the network facsimile apparatus uses an operations panel of the network facsimile apparatus to select a destination when the user wishes to send a document by electronic mail to a given destination (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-239234).
However, in a case where the conventional network facsimile apparatus discloses its stored documents to an external apparatus(es) by using a Web service function, the network facsimile apparatus is confined to using its predetermined mail addresses dedicated for sending data in a case of receiving a request from an external apparatus to send a document. This may become an inconvenience to the degree of freedom of communication application.